Dark Mag
'Dark Mag ('Właściwie 'Dark Mage '- wszyscy zapominają o "e") - jest wysoką, czternastoletnią klaczą jednorożca. Opis postaci Nie należy do najmilszych postaci. Jest podstępna, nie słucha rozkazów i zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Nie lubi nieznajomych, oraz kucyków, które uważają, że są lepsze od innych. Potrafi się otworzyć i pokazać swoje lepsze strony (jest miła, uprzejma, pomaga słabszym i że ma nawet trochę dziecinne hobby) tylko przed tymi kucykami, którym zaufała. Patrząc na nią, można powiedzieć, że jest nieśmiała, ale kto ją pozna, to będzie wiedział, że ona po prostu nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, wystarczy jej swój własny świat. Jest właścicielką Cienistego Medalionu Przezwiska Lubiane *Dark Mag *Darki (tylko Bolt Fire) *Dark *Mage *Mag *DM *Wilczyca Nie lubiane *Kujon (rówieśnicy) *Redzia *Odmieniec *Siekierka (ci co się jej bali) *Beztalencie Wygląd Grzywa Jest dość przydługa i rozczochrana, najczęściej zakrywa jej oczy. Ma kolor czerwony z pojedynczym, czarnym pasemkiem. Ogon jest on długi i ma bardzo rzadkie włosie. Ma on kolory takie same jak grzywa. Umaszczenie Dark Mag zawsze marzyła o czarnej sierści, ale niestety los pokarał ją ciemnoszarym umaszczeniem. W młodości nawet myślała o przefarbowaniu się. Oczy Gdy się urodziła, były one koloru brązowego, ale pewien wypadek sprawił, że stały się one czerwone. Nogi Są dłuższe i chudsze niż u innych kucyków. Lecz nie są tak długie jak u alikornów (nie wliczając Twilight) Róg Jej róg przypomina swoją długością róg Twilight po przemianie w alikorna Cutie Mark Jej znaczek przedstawia trzy krople krwi, a gdy założy Cienisty Medalion zmienia się na rubin otoczony czarną materią/magią Życiorys Dzieciństwo Urodziła się w starej rodzinie jednorożców. Razem z rodzicami mieszkała w wiecznym dworku w lesie Everfree. Chodziła jak inne kucyki do szkoły, ale starała ukrywać to gdzie mieszka i nie nawiązywać bliskich kontaktów z innymi uczniami. Jedyny kucyk, który wie gdzie mieszka Dark, to Bolt Fire, która śledziła DM, aż do jej domu.thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie Bolti i Dark Bolt jest również jej jedyną przyjaciółką i jednym z sześciu kucyków, którym zaufała (o dwóch z tej szóstki nie lubi wspominać). Nauka szła jej nie najgorzej. Z zajęć teoretycznych dostawała piątki i czwórki, ale gorzej było z praktyką. Dark Mage, odkryła w rodzinnej bibliotece księgę o magii Króla Sombry, w której było opisane, jak używać zaklęć, po pewnym czasie Mage odkryła, że lepiej jej idzie używanie czarnej magii, bo tak nazywała tą magię, niż posługiwanie się klasyczną. Dlatego właśnie w szkole z praktyki szło jej gorzej, ponieważ więcej czasu poświęcała na potajemne nauki zakazanej mocy. Jako nastolatka thumb|left|Udoskonalona mgiaPo ukończeniu szkoły całkowicie oddała się nauce magii. By polepszyć swoje wyniki postanowiła uciec z domu. Tak też zrobiła. Wciąż utrzymywała kontakt z Bolt Fire i często robiły sobie przyjacielskie spotkania. Zaszyła się głęboko w lesie i tam rozbiła swój obóz. Codzienne ćwiczenia dawały pozytywne skutki. Już w wieku czternastu lat udało jej się poprawić i udoskonalić czarną magię, od tego czasu gdy jej używa jej róg jakby zaczyna płonąć bordowym ogniem, z jej oczu wydobywa się magia również bordowa, a na nogach tworzą się wzory przypominające płomienie. Stała się bardzo silna, lecz nadal daleko jej było do ideału, musiała się jeszcze wiele nauczyć i taki miała zamiar. Znaczek Swój znaczek zdobyła w wieku 13 lat, gdy podczas jednego ze swoich spacerów zauważyła pumę atakującą cztery wilczątka. Zareagowała od razu. Swoją mocą odpędziła kota od maluchów. Puma zaczęła atakować ją, więc nie mając wyboru zgładziła kocicę, a kilka kropel krwi prysnęło jej na zad. Ona w tym czasie się uniosła i otoczyła ją magia. Gdy opadła na miejscu plamy miała swój znaczek przedstawiający trzy krople krwi Cienisty Medalion thumb|left|Wygląd Cienistego MedalionuPewnego dnia, gdy wracała do obozu z jednego ze swoich treningów, była tak pochłonięta powtarzaniem nabytej wiedzy, że nie zauważyła dziury o dość dużych wymiarach i wpadła do niej. Nie mogła z niej wyjść gdyż wejście znajdowało się około 5 m nad nią, a z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie mogła użyć magii. Był tam też ciemny korytarz. Postanowiła iść w głąb tym tunelem. Szła już pół godziny, a droga nie miała końca. W końcu dotarła do jakiegoś rozwidlenia dróg. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale w tym momencie pokazała się jej magia, która wskazała jej drogę. Szła kierowana magią kolejne pół godziny. Nareszcie pojawiło się światło. Dark przyspieszyła kroku, myślała, że już za chwilę znów znajdzie się w swoim ukochanym lesie. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy zamiast lasu ujrzała jaskinię. Jej ściany zrobione były z błękitnych kryształów, podłoga z czerwonych, a sufit z granatowych. Na środku znajdowały się dwa stalagmity zrobione z kryształów, jeden czarny, a drugi złoty. Nad złotym lewitował diament wielkości głowy nowo narodzonego źrebaka, a nad czarnym rubin otoczony jakby czarnym promieniem. Diament dałby jej wielkie bogactwo, ale jej magia kierowała się w stronę rubinu. Wahała się, bo mimo to, że mieszka w lesie to i tak potrzebuje pieniędzy, a z drugiej strony ufa swojej magii bardziej niż kucykom. Uległa swojej magii i ruszyła w stronę czerwonego kamienia. Gdy go dotknęła swoim rogiem zaiskrzył się, a później wybuchnął czerwonym, oślepiającym światłem. Gdy Darki otworzyła oczy wszystko było w kolorze czerwonym. Po chwili podszedł do niej kucyk w błękitnej pelerynie z siwą grzywą i ogonem. Biła od niego bardzo silna aura. Mag postanowiła zapytać tego kucyka co to za miejsce i jak się tu znalazła. Lecz on ją wyprzedził i powiedział, że znalazła się w jaskini przeznaczenia, jaskini, która sama wybiera kucyka, który ma przejść jej test. Miał on sprawdzić czy pójdzie ona drogą zachłanności, czy drogą magii. Wybierając mały rubin pokazała, że jest godna, by posiąść moc Cienistego Medalionu. Darki chciała się jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale obraz zaczął jej się zamazywać a ona straciła przytomność. Po przebudzeniu zauważyła, że znajduje się w swoim obozie. Myślała, że to co ją spotkało to tylko sen, ale spostrzegła na swojej szyi medalion z tym samym rubinem co w Jaskini Przeznaczenia. Czuła w sobie duże pokłady magii. Najdziwniejsze było to, że jej znaczek z trzech kropli krwi zmienił się na rubin otoczony czarną aurą. Po zdjęciu swojego medalionu znaczek znów zmienił się w trzy krople krwi, a wielkie pokłady mocy zniknęły i została jej tylko swoja magia. Chwila obecna Aktualnie DM ma czternaście lat. Opuściła las i zaczęła podróżować po świecie, poznając różne typy magii i dopracowując swoją moc. Swojego medalionu używa tylko w chwilach awaryjnych. Udało jej się stworzyć coś w rodzaju magicznego SMS'a dzięki czemu porozumiewa się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Rodzina Mama thumb|left|Z mamusiąMatka Darki jest bardzo spokojną i odpowiedzialną opiekunką. Jest bardzo utalentowanym jednorożcem. To od niej DM brała pierwsze lekcje panowania nad magią. Mimo iż była ona dobrą matką, to była też dość surowa. Nie tolerowała nieposłuszeństwa, a najbardziej denerwowała się, gdy Dark Mage dostawała złe oceny. Dla niej zła ocena to czwórka, więc gdy młoda klaczka dostawał trójki, dwójki lub jedynki, to bała się wracać do domu i stanąć twarzą w twarz z matką. Zdaniem Dark mama jest zbyt przewrażliwiona i zbyt surowa pod względem ocen, ale to właśnie ją i ojca kocha najbardziej w swojej rodzinie. Tata Ojciec Darki jest bardziej wyluzowany i zabawny w porównaniu do matki, lecz gdy tylko coś się stanie to zaraz thumb|Z tatusiemstaje się strasznie surowy względem swojej córki. Dark Mage uwielbia z nim żartować i oglądać wspólnie z nim różne filmy, szczególnie horrory, każdy straszny film oglądany z jej ojcem staje się komedią. Niestety, to właśnie on krzyczy najczęściej na Darki. Zawsze jak coś się stanie to cała wina spada na nią i choć to jej brat zawinił to ona dostaje kare. Choć czasami klaczka ma wrażenie, że ojciec bardziej faworyzuje jej młodszego brata, to i tak go kocha, jego i matkę kocha najbardziej z całej rodziny. Brat Jak to z rodzeństwem bywa, często się kłócą. Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Dark Mag Dark Mag Kategoria:Jednorożce